High School Equals Big Problems
by DJ Rush
Summary: No wings sorry. Everybody has remotely normal lives but attending high school seems to always include some tension, violence and romance. Of course this wouldn't be complete with out FAX so you better believe it's chuck full.
1. Chapter 1!

**Enjoy :)**

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

Why so tense you ask? It's the single most frightening day in a teenager's life. The first day of high school. This is where in the first four seconds every kid would be placed into a stereotypical group. Advise: make a good impression. The next four years of your life depend on it.

Most kids spend hours picking out their outfit for the first day of school two weeks before school even starts. Me? I prefer the last minute scramble and usually a nice early morning sprint to the bus stop. For some reason that big yellow tin can comes just in time so that I have to show some serious hustle to catch it…

As I walked through the front doors I tried to conceal my uneasiness. Did you know seniors can smell fear?

I navigated my way to my little half locker and tried my first attempt at opening it. No dice. Again. Once more 33-0-14. Denied. Of course this would happen to me on the very first-

The hair on the back of my neck prickled, "Need help?" I must've jumped about three feet. Behind me was standing a tall, dark haired, olive skinned, gorgeo- no stop! You don't even know this guy.

"Uh…" The guy swiftly slipped the scrap of paper containing my locker combo out of my hand.

In one smooth motion my locker swung open, "Turn it a few times first er…"

"Max," I said, filling in his pause.

"Fang," he said flashing a small smile so quick I wasn't sure if I'd really seen it.

The bell rang and he shot me a quick look as he sauntered off. Utterly confused, I headed to my first class, Ancient Civ. Not that I could concentrate on anything besides my first live high school encounter.

My next class was English. As I entered the room and took my seat towards the back of the room, a girl sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Dakota," she said cheerfully holding out her hand.

I shook it and introduced myself, "Max."

We got to talking and as the teacher started rattling off the class expectations, we continued our conversation in hushed tones, "Don't worry," she reassured me. "The upperclassmen pretty much ignore you unless it has to do with a guy they want or something. Trust me I had to take a few classes here last year because I'm a few years ahead in certain subjects." She shrugged.

"I don't think that'll be too much of a problem with me," I said forcing out a laugh.

The bell rang once again and we were off to our connect classes.

"What lunch do you have?"

I scanned my schedule, "A, you?"

"Awesome, same. See you then?"

"Sure."

I walked into my connect class and discovered that we _already_ had a seating chart. I mean honestly? I sat in my designated desk. The desks were set in pairs and I was on the left. Kids filed in and filled all of the desks except for the one next to me.

The teacher began taking attendance and the door of the classroom opened. Everyone turned. Take a wild guess who it was. Yep, Fang. He dropped his black backpack that matched the rest of his wardrobe on the ground and plopped down in the desk next to me.

"Nice of you to join us Nicholas," the teacher directed the comment at Fang.

I shot him a questioning look. He merely blinked.

Once role was finished, a guy two tables away flew a paper airplane at me. I snatched it out of the air and glared at him. He mouthed "open it" and put his hands together and moved them apart like he was opening a book. I cocked an eyebrow but proceeded with unfolding the airplane

_688-7924_

_Hey you look great today._

_Call me._

_Ari_

I flashed a fake smile at him so as not to give off the bitch aura. As soon as he looked away I crumpled up the paper and shot it at the trash can. "Pig," I muttered as the paper arrived at its designated destination. "Yes!" I pumped my hand in the air in victory.

Fang just snickered. Hey, a sign of life.

"What?"

Fang shook his head and smiled, "You're funny."

Inwardly I exploded with excitement. But on the outside, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Fang kept grinning but only slightly.

"What lunch do you have Nicholas?" I put extra emphasis on Nicholas.

Fang grimaced at my mention of the name, "A. It's Fang."

The next two weeks went by more or less in the same manor as the first day. Dakota had become one of my closest friends as had Fang.

* * *

In connect Monday of the third week:

"You guna' do wrestling? A big burly guy like you," I grabbed one of Fang's arms and held it up in a flexing position.

Fang chuckled, "I'm not so comfortable with the whole concept of guys in tights grabbing at each other." Fang pretended to shudder.

"Good choice. If you did you'd never hear the end of it from me," I smiled at him.

I looked across the room and Ari made eye contact with me, winking. I looked back at Fang, seeing him scowl at Ari. Ari shot Fang the bird and went back to talking with his group of meat heads.

Ari and his friends were sophomores and extremely muscular and big. They were all on the football team.

Fang was on the football team too, but like me, he was a freshman. I have no idea how he put up with those losers.

"You comin' to the game tonight?" Fang asked.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Once school was over, I walked back to my house which was only a few blocks away from the school. I punched in the code to the garage and winced as the spring made a lound sqeek. I hoped and prayed that it hadn't woken my mom up. Why? Because when I was five my dad left us and to make up for it, Mom has been the most rediculously overpretective caring parent anyone could ever hope be.

I turned the knob on the door slowly and tiptoed inside, instinctively looking back over my shoulder. As I took a step inside the door, my foot bumped somthing fluffy and, "Maximum Ride Martinez!"

I yelled, "Ahh!"

My mom shuffled towards me in her fluffy pink slippers forcing me back into the garage and jabbing a finger at my chest, "Were you trying to sneak on up to your room without even saying hello to your own mother?" She composed her face into what she thought was a hurt expression.

I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided her piercing eyes, "Uh, no Mom of course not, I er, just have a boat load of homework and you know, so I, gota go bye!" I took off running, barely escaping her grasp.

"Honey, is this about boys? Are you being safe?" My mom shouted as i darted up the stairs two at a time.

I reached my room and threw the door shut behind me. I plopped down on my bed. I have got to get out of here.

Even though the game didn't start until six and it was almost four, I needed an excuse to get out of this house.

I discarded my current shirt and traded it for a purple one so that I'd match the team. Then I grabbed my hoodie and opened my door, "Mom I'm going to the game! Be back at ten."

"Young lady you are not going out on a school night, if you leave this house-" my mom ranted on as I shut my door.

I opened my window, removed the screen, and stepped onto the roof. Strolling over to the top of the basketball hoop, I jumped and grabbed ahold of the rim. I swung back and forth a few times and dropped to the ground.

I knew all of the players would still be there because they always stayed after school durring home games even though warm-ups didn't start until five. I figured I'd go find Fang and chill for a while before the game. And you know keep him out of trouble.

"Hey hotshot," I said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Easy, don't bruise the merchendise," he said rubbing his shoulder with a smile. "Oh shit," his smile faultered.

"What?" I looked around.

"I have to take care of something real quick," he started towards the locker room.

"Ahem, best friend, information?" I said, beginning to get annoyed.

"It's just guy stuff I'll be back in a sec," he opened the door to the locker room and was out of sight.

I shook my head. This isn't right. Then I heard raised voices coming from inside. I couldn't take it anymore, I cracked the door slightly and gasped at what I saw, "So you actually had the balls to come." Ari sneered at Fang. Fang barely even blinked. "Your girl, Maxie, she's mine now, got it," Ari started getting closer to Fang.

"She's not a piece of meat, and you know that she would kick your ass right now for even thinking something like that," Fang said calmly although I swear I could see him quivering in anger.

A smile flickered across my face.

At this point Ari's two friends/minions charged Fang, pinning him up against the lockers. "Think you're pretty smart eh?" Ari said, holding Fang's face so he couldn't look away.

"Smarter than you, but that doesn't take very much," Fang muttered.

Ari wound up and threw a hard right hook at Fang. Blood flew from Fangs mouth, splattering the lockers.

That was my breaking point, "Stay away from him you son of a bitch!" I screamed as I tackled Ari with all of my strength.

We toppled over a bench before landing with a thud on the floor. I was now strattling him and as hard as I could, I puched him, aiming for his jaw but hitting his nose. A sickening crunch sounded as blood began to gush down his face. Nobody had really registered until now what had happened. Ari arched his back and threw me off. As a result I hit the lockers that Fang was pinned against. "Thought you could use some help," I said panting heavily.

"I've got this completely under control," he argued, blood dripping down his chin.

"Clearly," I said as Ari scrambled up off the floor and made a beeline for me.

"You whore," he cursed at me. I sidestepped him as he ran into the lockers but I wasn't fast enough. He clipped my right shoulder which made me loose my balance and I tripped over another bench.

Ari grabbed my upper arm, lifting me off the floor like I weighed nothing, "Wach this." He sneered at Fang. I was then thrown against the wall oposite of Fang.

"Knock it off Ari, this isn't about her," Fang shouted from across the room.

"But it is," Ari said smiling back at me. He looked pretty sinister with the blood from his nose running into his mouth and all.

All I saw, was Ari's elbow coming from my right side, and then a flash of light. For a moment, my legs couldn't support my body and I dropped. I felt a warm stream of blood trickle down my temple.

"No!" Fang struggled hard against his restaints to no avail.

Ari stepped over me, making sure to kick my stomach on the way, "You see now, you see how much easier it would've been to just give up the first time I asked? Then nobody would've gotten hurt. This is all your fault."

Fang's eyes filled with anger, hate, and remorse.

As Ari continued with his speech, I slowly got to my knees and eventually to my feet, "Lier." I said quietly as I crouched down, shoving my shoulder into his back, forcing him into one of his goons who lost his grip on Fang.

Fang spun, driving his fist into the face of the guy still holding him. He dropped like a rock. Fang looked at the other guy with pure loathing. When he saw Fang's expression, he held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and booked it out of the locker room.

Turning to Ari, Fang grabbed him by the throat and thrust him against the wall.

"What's going on?" All of our heads turned to face Iggy, senior captain of the football team, standing in the doorway.

Ari began to speak, "Igs, thank God you're here, I was just opening my locker when Fang jumped me and Craig here." He gestured to the guy moaning on the ground.

"Fang." Iggy cocked an eyebrow at Fang and he removed his hand from Ari's neck reluctantly.

"You're in for it now," Ari shot at Fang under his breath.

"Batcheldor, get yourself cleaned up and then I want four ladders," Iggy snapped at Ari.

"What? But I, and he, and," Ari stuttered.

"Now." Iggy stated with authority.

Ari sauntered off past Iggy and as he looked back, he shot Fang the bird.

"Five ladders," Iggy stated.

"Shit," Ari let out.

"If you really want six..."

"I'm going!" Ari shouted.

I painfully slumped down against the wall, having had enough excitement for the night.

Iggy grimaced at Fang, "You know, this looks pretty bad. But I know you'd never do anything to hurt Max so I've gotch you on this one, but I can't always make a cover story. Coach is going to wonder what happened to Batcheldor's nose and I can't just tell them that you broke it-" Iggy stopped when Fang smiled and shook his head. Iggy looked at me. "Erm... Ok, I guess that works." He rubbed the back of his head and then truned away. As he was almost out of sight Iggy muttered, "Good hit."

Fang slumped down next to me and slung his arm around my shoulders, "Why?" He asked, "Why would you do that?"

I turned my head in his direction, "Why wouldn't I?"

Unaware of the situation, our lips finally met and what was left of my consciesness shorted out.

* * *

**Reviews please, I love them :)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Round 2!**

* * *

I'm not sure how long Fang and I stayed like this. Could've been seconds, could've been days. My head started spinning like I was going to pass out. I broke away from Fang and realized that I hadn't been breathing. Both of us panting, we smiled. Caressing the back of my neck with his hand, Fang brought my face closer to his and we kissed again. This time I remembered to breath.

Just as I tilted my head to get a better angle, someone cleared their throat. Iggy was back.

"Fun time's over," Iggy clapped his hands. "Let's go! Warm ups," Iggy reached down and pried Fang off of me, towing him out of the locker room by his shirt. Fang smiled back at me before he rounded the corner.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and a picture of Dakota was flashing on the screen. I pressed the talk button, "What's up?" I said calmly.

"Where are you?" I could hear her slam the door of her dad's car.

"Guys locker room," I replied.

"Ok, wait what? Your where? What the hell are you doing in there?" She fired endless questions at me.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just go on in, there's nobody else here, the guys are doing warm ups." I hung up and sighed, placing my fist against my forehead mentally reliving what had just happened.

Not 30 seconds later, Dakota burst in through the door, "What's the h- Gah!" She skidded to a stop. "You're bleeding!" She paused. "Uh, and smiling. Why are you smiling and bleeding?" She knelt down in front of me a puzzled expression on her face.

I told her everything that had happened up until the kiss, I figured I'd save that for later. We were now sitting in the stands watching warm-ups.

"That bastard!" She gasped.

"He's just lucky Igs showed up," I shook my head. "No doubt Fang wouldn't have stopped."

"Next time I see that kid, he' so dead," she said with a murderous look on her face.

I smiled, "Don't worry, once you see him you'll see he got it handed to him." I winked.

Eventually the other team showed up and the stands began to gradually fill with reckless teenagers. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Fang, already in his gear, holding his away jersey.

"Since you got blood on your shirt," he handed me the jersey. "Or maybe just cause I'd like if you wore it," pecking me on the lips, he joged back to the locker room. Needless to say, I was about to explode from happiness.

Dakota's expression was priceless. She gaped, open mouthed, then closed her mouth, then opened it like she was going to say something, then closed it again. It was pretty much a perfect impression of a gasping fish.

"Careful, your guna catch a fly," I said shedding my hoodie and pulling on Fang's jersey over my head carfully. It smelled just like he did. I smiled again, inhaling deeply.

"You er, him uh," she touched her fingertips togeth. "Kiss. Er, what?"

"I might've left out one _tinsey_ detail from the locker room," I flinched. Sure enough, she socked me hard in the arm.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She raged. Then she put her hands on my shoulders and glared at me, "Story, now."

I told her about Fang and I through the first quarter of the game.

After I finished, I was scoleded profusely.

"Ok, ok! No more semi-secrets," I agreed.

The game came down to the final 12 seconds of the fourth quarter. The score was tied 14-14 and we had the ball. Iggy who was quarterback, hiked the ball. Fang who was a reciever, bolted towards the endzone. The seconds ticked, 7... 6... 5... Some ginormous guy from the other teem broke free from the pile and dove at Iggy, knocking him hard to the ground.

Dakota squealed loudly from my right. I looked at her sceptically and then turned my attention back to the game.

Four seconds left. Iggy peeled himself off of the field and a huddle was made. A few seconds later, they broke apart and got into position. Iggy hiked the ball once again, glancing down field. Fang sprinted as fast as he could towards the endzone again. He skidded to a stop and cut back in Iggy's direction, losing his defender. Iggy fired the ball. It went strait into Ari's hands. The clock had run out.

I sighed. Ari made a beline for the end zone, followed closely by Fang.

Out of no where, a player from the other team barrelled into Ari, taking him completely off the ground. In his surprise, Ari let go of the ball.

Fang snatched it out of the air, completing the few short steps to the endzone. The crowd went nuts. Everbody was going crazy, including me. We were all running down onto the field. Fang was being hoisted up into the air. He pulled off his helmet and held it up. Gawd he looked hot up there.

When Fang spotted me, he signalled for the guys to let him down. I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could. I felt big, wirey arms surround me. A strong, calloused hand cupped my cheek gently. I looked up and Fang's lips were immediatly on mine. This seemed to be becoming a more common occurence. To our left, Dakota shouted, "Don't forget to use protection!" I gave her the finger, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

It was about 9:30 and the stadium was completely deserted except for Fang and I. I sighed in pleasure as I layed my head on Fang's shoulder. He gently stroked my hair.

"This is not what I had predicted for tonight," I said closing my eyes.

Fang layed his head ontop of mine, "It's better."

"Even with the ass kickings," I laughed a little. Fang was silent. "What?"

"Do me a favor, don't ever do that again."

I lifted my head off of his shoulder a little stunned, "Do what? Save your ass? Give a jackass what's coming to him? Which one troubled you?" I was pissed now.

"This part," Fang gently touched my temple where I'd been hit and I winced. "And this part," Fang barely grazed my bruised ribs with the tips of his fingers. I gasped at the pain.

I shook my head, "You're going to have to deal with it. Because if I hadn't pulled that rediculous stunt then you'd have a lot more than a fat lip to show for it. And that is definitely not ok with me." I kissed Fang where he had been punched.

"Ow," he said against my mouth.

A blinding light apeared, "Oy! This is a football game, not a makeout party. Get home, we gotta lock up." A bitter old custodian shined a flashlight in our faces.

Fang stood up holding my hand and we left, heading for my house.

"Aren't your parents wondering where you are?" I asked, as our interlocked hands swung between us.

"Nah, I told em the game ended at 10."

"Hmm, I kinda just left my house," I said thoughtfully wondering how much trouble I was in. "I mean, I told my mom..."

"But?"

I shrugged, "She kind of said no. So if I don't show up to school tomaro, you might want to release the hounds or something..." I trailed off.

We arrived at my house and Fang began walking to the front door.

"Yeah, not a good idea," I said stopping under the basketball hoop and looking up at it.

I felt two strong hands on my waist hoist me up to the rim, "Thanks"

I swung back and forth a few times gathering momentum until I landed my feet on the roof.

"Don't mention it," Fang gazed up at me. I gave a little wave, and entered my open window.

I carefully replaced the screen and closed the window. It all went down hill from there.

At this point, Mom practically broke down the door, "I can not believe you!" She screamed at me.

"Mom, please, you're guna wake the neighbors," I said, waiting for the explosion.

"NEIGHBORS? NEIGHBORS! I could give a damn about the neighbors!" It went on like this for a while.

My mom has the unfortunate gift of saying (screaming) what could be said in a minute, in two hours.

Needless to say, I was grounded, or as my mom would put it, "never leaving this house again! The only daylight you'll see is through the bars that are going on you window!"

So ya... Whether or not that's a legit threat or not, I'm not sure. I'm on the pray to God she was bluffing side. Oh boy. Literally.

* * *

**Reviews Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

I arrived at school earlyish the next morning so I could meet Fang. Today we happened to have an off hour first so school started an hour later for everyone (and there was much rejoicing). There were two buildings at our school and Fang had told me to meet him in the south one, so off to south I went. Our meeting place was supposed to be near the gym doors and the bottom of the main staircase but he wasn't there. Suddenly somebody slipped their hands over my eyes. Out of instinct, I grabbed whoever it was' wrist, swinging it over my head and twisting it behind their back then pinning them against the nearest wall.

"I surrender," Fang said raising his free arm.

I quickly let go and hid my hands behind my back, "Oops…"

Fang chuckled and pulled me into a hug, "Sorry," I said muffled into his chest.

"Don't be, I love everything about you, even the rough parts," he said, gently pressing his forehead against mine.

Just then, I heard a scoff and shuffling feet. I saw a flash of fiery hair as Lisa rounded the corner.

I cocked an eyebrow at Fang and he shrugged. At that moment my stomach growled loudly. We both looked down at it and then laughed.

"Let's get you some food," Fang said, releasing my waist and intertwining his fingers with mine instead.

We headed off to the north cafeteria because they had the best food. South was pretty much pig slop.

I purchased a smoothie and Fang and I sat on the windowsill that looked out to the parking lot.

"So how'd your mom take it last night?" Fang asked at I took a sip of my smoothie then handed it to him.

"You couldn't hear it on your way home?" I looked at him skeptically.

Fang shook his head as he sipped from the smoothie.

"Huh… let's just say it's no surprise if I come home to bars on my window and a shackle and bowling ball waiting for me."

Fang lifted the straw to my mouth and I practically chugged it. I know, I know; it was _totally_ attractive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you in that much trouble," he said with regret in his eyes.

I grabbed my head, "Ahhh!"

"What's wrong?" Fang looked worried.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, "Brain freeze." I said, shivering.

Fang laughed.

Across the cafeteria standing in line behind Iggy happened to be Dakota. I was about to wave her over when I heard a shriek from the ancient lunch lady, "Iggy Griffiths! You cannot expect to purchase food if you do not have the money!"

"I'm only short 75 cen-" Iggy was cut off.

"No money no food!" The lunch lady snatched Iggy's tray from him.

"Here," Dakota said, punching in her acount number on the key pad. "Just put it on my acount."

The lunch lady looked mortified as she replaced Iggy's tray in his hands. Yup, that's just how awesome these lunch ladys are.

They walked away from saitind in a hairnet, "Thanks." Iggy said, beaming at Dakota.

"Don't mention it," Dakota said glaring back at the lunch lady, "Really it was only 75 cents, everybody here seems to have something up their-" Dakota stopped, realizing what was coming of her mouth. She blushed.

Iggy laughed, "What's your name?"

"Uh...." she spaced.

"Dakota!" I wisper/shouted to her.

"Yeah, that," she finished.

"I'll buy you lunch some time," Iggy smiled at her and pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Dakota. "Number?" He asked.

Dakota just staired at him for a second, "Oh! Right," she took the phone and handed him her own.

They finished entering the numbers, "See you round?" Iggy asked.

Dakota nodded eagerly.

Iggy laughed and then left.

Once Iggy was out of sight, Dakota sprinted over to us, smoothie in hand, "Omigodomigodomigod OMIGAWD! Did you see what just happend? Tell me you saw what just happened! Tell me that was real!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Dakota punched me. "Ow! Just kidding!"

* * *

I was on my way to 6th period Algebra, deep in thought when I ran into something, "Did you see what Kenzie and Jared were doing under the stai- ouch!"

I snapped out of my somewhat transe and realized I had just knocked a girl to the ground, "Oh! Sorry, I'm kind of out of it right now." I helped her back up.

"Come on Nudge, we're guna be late!" Her friend said.

"No biggy," she smiled a friendly smile at me. "School'll do that to ya," she continued her previous conversation, "Like I was saying, did you see them under the south stairs?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I stepped into the math room just as the bell rang and the teacher looked disaprovingly at me and then glanced at the clock and back at me. I just ignored the squat old man and headed for my seat. As he rounded the desks, correcting homework, I slipped my ipod headphones up my sleave and rested my head on my hand, ready for another hour and a half of my life to snail by. Good time for a nap actually...

Funny thing, I never got the chance to even lay my head on the desk because the fire alarm went off.

"All right guys, lets go," the teacher ushered us out into the hallway but we were stopped.

A small determined looking boy was being pinned against the wall by none other than Ari. Seriously? This is what Ari had stooped to?

I pushed though the crowd and grabbed ahold of the back of Ari's shirt. He turned around to face me, "Haven't had enough yet?" He spat at me.

"Shut up before I have to kick your ass _again_, or have you forgotten why your nose is shaped like that?" I crossed my arms.

The smalll boy stepped away from the wall, right where the fire alarm was located. It was now slightly disheveled.

"Do you really have to pick on small children?" I asked.

The math teacher was still having trouble getting out of the room do to the crowd of kids and his size.

"The little queer put a stink bomb in my locker!" Ari shouted, lunging at the kid, but he was out of reach now.

"Gazzy!" I looked over and saw Iggy. He seems to have impecable timing. He weeded through the crowd until he was next to the small boy. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh come on, he's the biggest dip whad at this school and nobody does anything about it," Gazzy yelled over the alarm defensivly.

Finially the squat little man made it out of the classroom and into the circle, "Grifiths, Batcheldor, Ride, Grifiths! Strait to the office once we come back inside but for now, get the hell out!"

We all filed out. UnBElievable. Try to help out a poor kid and this is what I get. High school blows.

The alarm was shut off and Iggy, Gazzy, Ari, and I shuffled into the main office.

A secritary typing buisilly on her computer glaced up at us, "Why are you here?" She said in a monotone.

I wonder if she'll buy this, "We were actually wondering if you could give us any information on homeco-"

Ari cut in, "That," he pointed at Gazzy, "Put a stink bomb in my locker!"

"Ari!" We simualtaniously shouted.

The lady just pointed her finger to four chairs against the wall to the principle's office.

I sauntered over and plopped myself in a chair and Iggy sat in the one next to me, "So, you know you're friend Dakota?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Right. Of course you know her," he figeted. "Is she going to homecoming with anyone? I mean, hypothetically if someone still wanted to ask her, not that it's unlikely shes already been asked by tons of guys..." He trailed off.

I laughed quietly and made air quotes, "Hypathetically of course, if someone were to ask her and say he just happened to be captain of the football team, she might happen to say yes. But this is all hypothetically of course."

He smiled, looking embarassed.

The priciple walked out, "Kids come on in."

As you can imagine, it was went smooth as silk. Meaning of course that Ari blamed Gazzy for putting a stink bomb in his locker and some how tacked me onto this offence but was too afraid of Iggy to try and get him in trouble. We all tryed to protest, but because as usual, football players are treated like royalty, so the only opinions that mattered were Iggy's and Ari's.

Since Iggy was leaving this year and as the principle put it, _Ari is the future of this school_, Gazzy and I recieved detention. I know, I know, it sounds all too fair.

By the time we recieved our punishments, the finial bell had rang and the whole school was emptying. I met Fang, "I'm sorry." He said as he hugged me.

"You heard already?"

He nodded.

"Good lord, is nothing a secret here? Well I gota get going, now I'm stuck here until five."

"Meet you afterwards?" Fang asked.

"If you want to hang around after practice I guess," I said.

"Good," Fang carressed my cheek and kissed me sweetly on the lips. But I had to go. I reluctantly pulled away and waved goodbye to him.

I made my way to room 124 for detention. I entered and there was a bored looking teacher who asked me if I was _Maxine_ _Ride_ and I told him he got my name wrong and he told me to sit down and shut up, so surprisingly I did. Gazzy was already there so I sat next to him. Before I could say anything, the door burst open and Ari and two of his huge friends came into the room.

"Mr. Cramer, I've been told to relieve you of your detention dutey today. I'm getting my student teacher credits today."

Mr. Cramer grunted in approval and left. Could he really be _that_ stupid? Guess so.

Ari waited a few seconds until Mr. Cramer was clearly out of earshot, "You," he pointed at Gazzy, "Little shit, scram."

"What?" Gazzy looked puzzled.

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" Ari shouted at the poor kid.

Gazzy scrambled around collecting all of his things and booked it out of room 124 as fast as he could.

Now it was just me, Ari, and his two goons. Which I have a feeling is exactly what Ari had wanted....

"Shit."

* * *

**Sorry that was a long time.... but high school is a handful! REVIEW PLEASE!!! REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS QUICKER**


	4. Chapter 4

Ari smiled a devious smile at me as he locked the classroom door and closed the blinds.

"Maxie, darling, how are you?" Ari came over to the desk I was sitting at and leaned on the table part so that his face was right in mine.

"Bite me," I shot Ari the bird with both hands.

Ari stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers, "I like 'em feisty."

I grabbed Ari's wrist, twisting it hard.

"Damn it! Sam, Craig," Ari grunted in pain.

Sam grabbed my hair forcing my head back while Craig twisted my arm. I cursed loudly, releasing Ari.

"Chair," Ari ordered them. Sam and Craig literally dragged me to the teacher's chair, seeing as I was being quite uncooperative. Sam pulled out a couple roles of duck tape and tossed one to Craig.

My wrists were taped together behind the chair and I myself was fastened to it.

"Really, this is ridiculous, stop being such a," A piece of duck tape was slapped over my mouth.

"You know the best thing about this room Maxie?" Ari strolled towards me. "It's the music room. Do you know what that means? Sound proof, babe. No sounds make it in,"

Ari bent down to my ear level and whispered, "And no sounds make it out."

Ari sat on my lap and my eyes widened. I struggled. Hard.

"You have two choices," Ari slung his arm around me, snaking it towards the collar of my shirt. "One," he said as he ripped the duck tape off of my mouth.

"Go fu-," I was cut off by Ari forcing his mouth on my own. He practically shoved his tongue down my throat, rolling it around in my mouth.

I gagged repeatedly until I finally got him out, "ARI WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU HIGH!"

"Or two," Ari stepped back, wound up, and punched me right in the stomach. I doubled over. "Which is more pleasurable for you?" He asked, sitting on my lap again and lifting my chin up so that I had to look him in the eyes.

My vision was hazy and I was just now getting the ability to breathe back. I gasped as much air into my lungs as I could. I opened my mouth to speak and Ari smiled, "Definitely," I panted hard, "two." His smile disappeared as he stood up.

"It doesn't matter," Ari sneered as he aproached me again. This time, he whipped out a pocket knife.

You guessed it. This was not good. "Hey uh, that's a pretty big knife you got there. You know what that would be good for? Um... Cutting fruit! That's what, you should go cut up a nice pineapple or something, er,"

"Shut up," Ari growled bringing the blade down near my stomach. He placed it at the hem of my shirt and brought it up in one quick motion.

My shirt was split right open down the middle and I was left in my black tanktop, "Oh HELL no!"

I kicked my right leg up hard. I usually don't go for the cheap shots but really, did I have a choice?

Ari droppped. Fast. Craig ran for Ari, but Sam ran for me.

All I can say is that the next 10 minutes of my life were _long_.

This consisted of me getting the shit kicked out of me by three huge guys, who probably out weighed me by at least 80 pounds and all of which were extremely angry.

By now, I was fading in and out of conciousness, barely aware anymore of the horrible pain.

"Bitch," Ari spat at me as another jarring blow came in contact with my jaw.

Blood pooled in my mouth and spilled down my chin. I spat what I could in Ari's face. He screamed in rage about to hit me again when someone banged on the door.

Ari froze. The blood drained from his face as the door knob wiggled vigurously. "Door, now," Ari ordered. Craig and Sam started walking.

The door knob turned, "Now!" Ari screamed and the other two ran for the door.

But they were too slow, the door swung open, hitting them on the way. To my relief and embarassment, Fang came barreling through the doorway. His eyes went wide. And I mean WAY wide. They flicked from me to Ari, to the blood on the floor.

Pure hatred and loathing plastered itself on Fang's face. He immediatly bolted for Ari.

Ari panicked but managed to pull out his knife again. It didn't matter, nothing could help him now.

Fang's fist connected with Ari's face, hard. And once again he was on the floor. Fang came down on his chest and repeatedly punched Ari in the face. Ari's contiousness was long gone but Fang didn't care.

In the mean time, Sam had recovered and stumbled over to me. He wistled, "Hey lover boy." Fang's head swung around and then Sam kissed me right on the mouth.

Sam pulled away, it seemed almost reluctantly, "Ow," I said, my lip still bleeding. I eyed Sam, utterly confused.

Fang shot up and tackled Sam. Fang brought him up and slammed him up against the wall, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing." Fang hissed slowly, venom in each word.f

Sam just smiled and winked at me. Fang dropped him before he had a chance to reopen the eye he winked with.

Fang slowly walked over to me, "Are you alright?" His wiry arms embraced me softly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Let's just get you out of here," Fang said leaning down and picking up Ari's knife. He cut me loose and I would've fallen onto the floor if Fang hadn't caught me.

One of my eyes was black and a steady steam of blood was flowing from my temple. But I still smiled at Fang, "I could've handled it."

"Do that again and I'll kill you," Fang said near tears. And then he kissed me. He kissed me with a new kind of passion. Like he thought he'd never see me again. It was incredible.

"Wow," I said.

Fang just picked me up bridal style and carried me out into the hallway. I would've opjected but I was so dang out of it.

Gazzy was sitting against the lockers swinging a ring of keys. When he saw us he jumped up, "Max! I'm so sorry it took so long I had to break into the-" Fang shushed him.

"Thanks Gaz," I slurred.

Fang carried me to the nurse's office, "She's gone but we'll just borrow a few things." Gazzy unlocked the door and Fang layed me down on the bed-like thingy.

He cleaned and bandaged my cuts and gave me an ice pack, "Nice patch job." I commented

He smirked, "I figured if I'm guna have you around I better get good at it."

I shot him a look, "Ha ha make fun of the cripple."

He just kept on smiling at me.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

He glanced around, "Well _technically_ yes."

"Don't the coaches like get you in huge trouble for ditching?" I didn't want to get him in trouble.

"Honestly Max, you need to sort out your priorities. Anyways, what's a few hundred push ups here and there?" He winked at me.

I groaned and he laughed, "Come on lets get out of here." However I was not anxious to get home and have my overprotective mother find me like this... ugh

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I know its been a while. Sorry. Here ya go...**

Arriving home after my unfortunate encounter with Ari and his goons went a little something like this…

I trudged in through the door, Fang supporting me.

"Maximum Ride you are late! I specific-" both of her hands flew to her mouth. My mother then rushed me and swept me into a suffocating embrace, "Oh baby what happened to you? Did _he_ do this to you?" She shot a disgusted look at Fang, squeezing me tighter.

"Mom," I said, muffled by here robe.

"How dare you touch her," she hissed.

"_Mom_," I struggled against her.

"I know people, people who will make you wish you were never born-"

"_MOM_!" I managed to squirm out of her grasp, almost falling over. Fang placed his arm around me, steadying me. "It's rugby week in Team Sports and I'm just really bad at it. Fang just walked me home."

She paused. "Oh. Sorry," she flashed Fang a sweet, apologetic smile. "Hold on, the school is letting you play _rugby_ in PE? I'm going to have a word with the dean," she started for the phone.

"Crazy I know, but it'll be done after this week anyways, no need to worry. I'll just sit out the rest of the week. If you could write me a note that'd be great," I said quickly, before she could reach the phone.

She stopped abruptly, "Of course, and I'll just write the dean a letter too and you can give it to him tomorrow." My mom immediately brightened, whipping a piece of paper out of a nearby drawer along with a hot-pink jell pen that had a flamboyant matching pink feather attached to the end. She began scribbling the note in her long slanted cursive that I will never be able to read completely, the feather on the end of the pen waving furiously.

"And, there!" She said, aggressively dotting her last "i".

"Thanks Mom, you're the best. You look exhausted and super stressed, you really should take a nap," I said, putting concern into my voice.

"I was just about to, but I wanted to wait for you to get home," she swept down on me planting a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart," she said sweetly, disappearing into her room.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." Was all Fang said.

"Right?" I said, leading Fang up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind us and collapsed onto my bed.

"So you know that whole homecoming thing coming up," Fang casually said, falling next to me on the bed.

"Nope." I said, "No idea what you're talking about." Fang groaned, and I giggled. Yes, giggled. You read that right.

Fang rolled over onto his hands and knees, hovering over me, "Do you have to be so difficult?"

I pretended to think about it, "Hm, yes I suppose so." I smirked up at him.

"Good," he retorted, pinning my arms down with his. "That makes this all the more fun."

He began lowering himself closer and closer until his body was ghosting over my own, his weight still supported by himself. Our noses were touching now.

"Max," he whispered carefully. In a slow, fluid motion, Fang's lips brushed my neck. He sucked tenderly, then pulled away, "Will you-"

"Yes," I couldn't take it anymore. I craned my neck upwards to meet his lips. He gently laid his body on my own, closing any space left.

I'd never been this close to anyone, felt this right. Of course because this is my life, not some fairytale, my phone rings obnoxiously loud. I groan as Fang smirks at me. He then snakes him and into my pocket and removes my phone, answering it.

"Max!" Fang holds the phone away from his ear as Dakota's screech echoes in my room.

"She's busy right now," Fang says as his eyes fixate on my own.

I couldn't quite make out what Dakota was saying on the other end of the phone but after a fair amount of jabber, Fang rolled his eyes and handed me the phone.

"Max!" Dakota screamed again.

I pulled the phone away from my ear to keep from going deaf, "Yes, Dakota."

"You'll never guess who just asked me to homecoming AH!" Dakota screeched once again into the phone.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

**Reviews Please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

What do you guys think of me making an audio version of this? I'll post a link with each new chapter. Thoughts?


End file.
